


we need to talk (but i'd rather not)

by queenrinacat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrinacat/pseuds/queenrinacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LaFontaine is concerned about Perry's behavior, and tries to talk to her about it. Perry seduces them to distract them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we need to talk (but i'd rather not)

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Perry is just shady not the dean so it’s not rape. Still, I'm calling this dub-con for safety’s sake because i guess it could be interpreted as borderline since Perry isn't quite herself so to speak but LaF thinks it's just their best friend being weird.  
> (honest to god I have zero idea why I'm writing this of all things after such a long hiatus from fanfic but I am laferry trash and I guess seeing Perry being confirmed as shady (dean?) broke me and please don't kill me i'm going to go incinerate myself for my crimes now)  
> P.S. Holy shit i just noticed that a horrible error was in the description i accidentally called them "her" even though in the actual text they're referred to by their proper pronouns shit

It's been a day of another long and fruitless research session. Perry has decided to retire to the room they've been sharing, and after some hesitation, LaFontaine follows, feeling like a lost puppy. They finally reach the room, only to find the door closed, prompting another round of pacing and indecision.

"Come in!"

LaFontaine freezes, bemused. They hadn't knocked on the door yet.  _I guess my pacing was louder than I thought._

LaFontaine enters cautiously, finding Perry immersed in another book, cross-legged in the center of the large bed dominating the room. This one is even scarier than most, covered in gruesomely detailed artwork and tooled with leather.  _It smells like death,_  LaF thinks,  _like despair and the way failure coats your mouth._  Or maybe that was just them.

LaF cleared their throat, and Perry looked up at them expectantly.

"Yes?"

LaF struggles to find the words, watching her face grow impatient. Opening and closing their mouth like a goldfish, they finally manage words.

"Hey, Perr, you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just...You've just seemed..."

LaF takes a deep breath. "You've been acting kinda weird and I just want to know if you're okay, because if you're not I...I want to help," they finish lamely.

A flash of annoyance shadows her eyes, before she smiles. "I'm fine, dear." 

"Are you sure? Because you're a lot more gung-ho about violence than you used to be, and..."

Perry interrupts. "Well, sometimes you have to fight fire with fire," she said airily. "Now..."

Perry steps closer, placing her hand on their chest, the tips of her fingers lazily caressing their collarbone, hot on their skin above the neckline of their shirt. LaF's breath catches in their throat, mesmerized by the feeling of her touch on their neck, the way the late afternoon light lights her hair on fire, the predatory look in her eyes. Eyes that darken as Perry smirks, looking at their lips before leaning in to press a feather-light kiss on their neck. LaF's eyes shutter briefly, before they force them open again.

“Wait, what're you—“

“Shhhh.”

Another kiss, and another, light presses of soft lips climbing up their neck. LaF feels warmth pool in their stomach, and swallows heavily. Her kisses have moved to their jaw, peppered across their cheek until they pause at the corner of their mouth. LaF violently resists the urge to turn their face, to succumb. _She’s deflecting._

“Perr, uh—“

Anything else they might've said is swallowed when Perry presses her lips against LaF's. LaF wants to laugh and cry, because _god it's been so long_ but also this is their friend, their _best_ friend, this is _Lola Perry_ and _oh god what are you doing_ letting your best friend since you were _five_ kiss you like this, never mind that you've wanted it for as long as you can remember, this is _Perry_ and this is _sacred_ and—

LaF pulls away, but Perry is undeterred, moving from their lips to kiss their neck again. When LaF speaks, their voice is embarrassingly high and breathy.

“Wow, uh, what brought this on?”

They can feel Perry smile against their neck, before she bites, hard. LaF whimpers before they can choke it back. Perry begins to suck on the spot, and LaF has to press their thighs tightly together when her tongue flickers, cool and soothing, against what LaF is sure will be a bruise. LaF feels a low chuckle against their neck, and Perry's voice is husky and low when she speaks.

“Maybe I'm just tired of pretending I don’t want this.”

LaF is led backwards until the backs of their knees hit the edge of the bed. Perry pushes against their chest with a firm hand and they fall backwards. LaF sits up, nervously scooting backwards on the bed in a fruitless bid to get their mind in order.

“Perr, shouldn’t we talk about this?”

Perry's eyes narrow. “No more talking.”

Perry climbs on top of them, straddling their lap with ease. “Don't you want this?” She whispers against their lips. “Haven't we both wanted it since forever?”

“Perr...”

She pulls back slightly, eyes downcast. “Don't you want me?”

“Of course I do, but—” _I love you,_ they think.

Perry's eyes begin to fill with tears. “You're lying,” she whispers.

“I'm not, I swear, I—” Perry still won't look at them. Frustrated, LaF yanks Perry down for a sloppy kiss, mouths open and tongues sliding against one another. It tastes like surrender.

Perry smiles against their lips, letting out a chuckle. Her hand snakes down between them, popping the button of their jeans easily and sliding further as LaF stills, their breathing loud and harsh in the quiet room.

There was no more talking for a good while then, only skin and sweat and sighs of _Perry_ and _Perr_ and _Lola_ and sometimes _yes_ and _right there_ against the creaking of the antique bed. Hours later, when LaF collapses boneless on the bed, they are crying and don't know why.

\---------

In the morning, when LaF wakes alone on the bed, hair mussed and limbs sore, they realize that Perry had never answered their question. Never answered it at all.


End file.
